Clarity
by ZayTheMagnificent
Summary: A story of hardship, Clarity means to fill in the blank of what happens in Mewtwo's life after it escapes from Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five days since I've escaped, and that is the first time I've lain down for sleep not full of rage.

Up until earlier that day, anything and everything was a target. I was exactly what I had been made to be: a relentless engine of destruction.

But that day, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Whether it was because I had exhausted myself or I had grown softer, I don't know. But I couldn't bring myself to harm another being.

In my newfound peace, I could not help but examine the environment that my wild, blind fury had thrust me in to.

How beautiful it was! The sounds, the smells… Looking back, I can't believe that there's a rage so powerful that it could mute all of this wonder!

I had began exploring this new place. It was very… … green and organic. Nothing at all like the cold steel buildings where I had formerly been forced to remain. I took a deep breath and a particular smell filled my lungs. It was so new and fresh; I could not help but investigate.

I followed the smell to a large, hard, tall object. It was cylindrical, and had branches coming out of it; the entire thing was a covered in short, green spikes. It seemed… perfectly in place. Natural.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I occasionally had seen other creatures. They were nothing like the humans from that metal prison; these were small and brightly colored. I knew I wasn't human and neither were they, so I guessed that we were the same.

When I tried to approach them, though, they would run. It was disheartening, but I was hardly surprised; After all of the horrible things I had done in the past four days, they had little reason to trust me.

The more I explored this place, though, the more I longed for company of some kind. Being alone made me feel unique… but in a terrible way. Like I was the last of my kind, or like I was doomed to be alone because of what I am. Shudders ran up and down my spine and I turned around over and over trying to find someone or something other than those tall, hard things that stuck up out of the ground everywhere and pierced the sky.

None of those other beings would remain in sight long enough for me to get to them, and for hours I tried to find one that would at least talk to me. I tried until the sun sank below the horizon and even into the night. Nothing. No one at all.

No one would even talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay there, lucid for the first time since I can remember and recounting the events the day, a rusting above brought my eyes upwards.

Perched in the fluffy needles above me was a creature.

It was small and pink, with big blue eyes and gentle curves. Securing itself to the branch with its long pink tail, it lowered itself down to get a better look at me.

"Hiya!" It said with a feminine voice. I guessed it was female.

A feeling of awkwardness set in to me as she smiled at me and waited for a response.

"Um... hello?" I finally answered.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like you before! What kind are you?" She asked with jovial curiosity. When I replied that I didn't know, she said, "Well, you look like a big me, so I guess you can be Mew-TWO!"

I did not have a name, so I suppose this was fitting. I took the name up as my own.

"So you're a Mew?"

"Yeppers!" Floating now, she did an aerial flip. "A Mew! THE Mew, I s'pose." When I asked her if that meant that there weren't any other Mew in the forest, she replied that she was the only one she had ever heard of. "But that's never stopped me from being happy!"

We talked for what seemed like hours. She explained to me everything that was in these woods, the trees and the differences between each (and how much she loves the fresh-smelling pine trees), the different Pokemon...

It was almost too much to take in at once, but for some reason the way she explained it with her gentle, musical voice made everything clearer.

As we talked, she settled next to me on to the bed of pine needles I had made. We talked for so long that we both drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up alone.

The sounds of the morning forest were new to me, and the sense of wonder that came over me distracted me from wondering where my new friend was. But only temporarily.

It wasn't long before the empty space by my side started to eat away at me. With a bit of sadness, I wondered where she was, until her voice caught my ear again.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She said with a smile and an armful of fruit.

She graciously offered them to me and I accepted more out of hunger than gratitude. The fruit were small and black and full of juice. I could barely restrain myself from eating entire handfuls at once! And it wasn't just because I hadn't eaten in nearly a week.

"There are bluk berries EVERYWHERE in the forest!" She exclaimed happily, "Don't be stingy, there's plenty of them!"

I ate as much as I could, and just as I finished she quickly grabbed my hand and stated excitedly, "C'mon, I wanna show you my friends!"

She led me by my hand through the forest and into a small clearing. Standing in the center, she called out the names of various other Pokemon, such as Gardevoir, Machoke, and Pidgeotto.

We waited for a minute, but none of them approached; I could make out several faces peeking out from behind trees and foliage.

She tried calling out their names again and this time a Pokemon came out in response, a large yellow one with stingers.

"Mew, get away from him, he's dangerous!"

"No he isn't, Beedrill!" She hugged my head as tightly as she could. "I've been with him for hours now and he's as docile as any of you!"

"Did you SEE what he did to the southern forest? There's barely anything left!"

"He didn't do it, right Mewtwo?" She looked up at me with optimism.

Did I do it?... I had been in such a rage up until now that I don't even remember.

"I... ..." I began. I looked around the clearing at the frightened Pokemon and at my friend. "... I did... do it."

Mew was aghast... seeing her like that bought a tear to my eye. I turned away from her because I couldn't look at her, knowing how betrayed she must feel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get away from him before he hurts you!" Beedrill commanded.

"Hold on a minute!" A tall, slender Pokemon said. She appeared to be wearing a flowing gown. "I'm sure he has a reason for-"

"You mean an excuse," Beedrill interrupted.

Ignoring him, she continued, "-has a reason for doing it. We can't condemn him without getting his side of the story."

Beedril protested, but a few of the others nodded in agreement, so I began my story.

I told of how I was imprisoned by humans.

I told of how I did not know if I was there for months or years because I couldn't see the sun.

I told of how all that I knew was metal and pain.

I told of how I desperately let my instincts they gave me take over.

"After that, I lashed out against everything… When I regained control, I was here in this forest…"

"I told you he was dangerous!" Beedrill buzzed.

"But it wasn't his fault!" The one in the dress argued.

"It doesn't mater if it was or wasn't his fault, he still destroyed our homes!" A bird chimed in.

"Spitefully turning him away won't help rebuild our homes," a well-muscled, purple Pokemon added, "and if he stays he can help us rebuild."

"Until he goes berserk again and smashes everything to pieces!" A brown Pokemon with a spoon objected.

The fighting reached a fever pitch, and when I saw the two sides ready blows I took off into the sky. I didn't want anyone to be hurt just because of me.

With a throbbing, pained heart I flew as far as I could, over mountains and valleys, until I eventually came to a riverside cave. Fleeing deep into the abyss was the best I could do to ensure I could never hurt anyone again.

In the deepest part of the cave, I made my home. The air was still and unpleasant, the floor was cold and damp, but at least I was alone.

I was so, so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The isolation was crushing, and a tear streamed down my face as I remembered the brief happiness I had felt the night before. Those few, precious hours where I was happy…

"Misery followed by misery," I said. "My entire life has been one terrible day after another." Other than…

I was alone with my thoughts and I hated them. The intermittent drops of water tapping my skull served as my mind's punctuation, and to escape my thoughts I tried counting the seconds in between the drips.

192.

That's how I spent my time: drifting between distraction and depressed thought… eventually that slowly changed into drifting in and out of consciousness.

But the water wouldn't let me sleep. Drop by drop, it was keeping me awake. Drop by drop by drop by drop it was draining my sanity.

Until a familiar smell caught my attention. The smell of pine needles had followed me all the way into the cave. I couldn't help but look for the source of it; doing anything would be better than waiting for myself to lose my grip on reality.

And there, lo and behold, was my friend.

"Mew? What- What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," she said with a gentle smile.

"… … No, no, no! Go back to the forest! Go back to your home and friends! Don't give everything up just for me!" I yelled, choking back tears. "I'm not worth it!"

"I think you are. You're the only one like me I've ever met… And I couldn't let you suffer by yourself, ya big lug," she said affectionately. "And I'm sure that if we give them time the others will accept you!"

We exchanged an embrace, but I knew that she was being naïve. No matter how much I wanted her to be right.

We remained together there for what felt like ages. We spent our days in the waterfall pools, and our nights together for warmth.

When the heavy footfalls started, we were climbing out of the water. At first, we didn't pay them any mind, but as they got closer I began to feel uneasy. I told Mew to hide and went to investigate.

Not too far from the end of the cave, I saw a young human. By his side stomped a large, terrifying orange Pokemon, and in his hand was a small purple ball. I figured that I could frighten them away without anyone getting seriously hurt, and then I could be with her again.

"Don't worry, Mew. This won't take long." I whispered back to her, before stepping out in front of the human. As I formed a ball of shadows between my fingers, he leaned back and prepared to throw.


End file.
